His Master, Acting Skills
by Thekuroshitsujilover
Summary: Yes, it was Ciel's biggest mistake of falling for his demon butler. But how will his butler react about it if he knew that his master's way of getting through the pain of love is...his natural acting skills? And guess what? Someone will make the story more complicated and funny besides of two certain Indian individuals... -Sebastian x Ciel/ Ciel x Sebastian- ( this is a sequel)


**Reminder : I do not own Kuroshitusji**

**Author's Note: Here is the first chapter for his master, acting skills! Sorry if it took so long! Well anyway..lets proceed to the story and I hope you enjoy!**

**Title: His Master, Acting Skills.**

"Young Master…." A warm and deep voice pulled Ciel out of his dreamless slumber. His consciousness seeping in as his mind commanded his eyes to snap open, but the lids remained tightly shut. His muscles also ached preventing him to even move an inch. He felt like he was tied up with some tight rope and is glued on his bed. The friction between his smooth skin and his butler's gloves made him flinch. Sebastian tried to shake his master ever so slightly out of his oblivion, too bad it didn't seem to work.

Sebastian then brought his gloved hands back to himself and smirked. He leant close to the sleeping Earl's exposed ear. Ciel felt excruciating warmth brushing on his skin and the devilish presence of his raven butler dominating him.

"Young Master, wake up." Sebastian whispered rather seductively. His smirk grew wider as his crimson eyes showed more lust. Ciel then regained his senses and shot up. He touched the offended ear with fear and shock. He approximately crawled in the corner of his nightstand, keeping his whole being away enough from the sneering demon.

"Sebastian! Don't wake me up that way ever again!" Ciel's blue eyes sparkled. His night clothes also revealed too much of his thighs and skin from his chest. Sebastian turned back into a stoic face and stood up. After a moment or two, Sebastian's signature smirk replaced the evil sneer.

"Master, please don't move so much. You're fever hasn't gone down yet." Ciel then realized that he felt hotter than he was supposed to. He felt the temperature in his body as well in his room seem to be unusual. His body throbbed and he pounced back to bed while heavy puffs of air escaped his rosy lips. His tendons screamed from pain as he curled. He also felt fluids gushing out of his nostrils. A loud sneeze matched with a cough echoed in the vintage room. Sebastian chuckled slightly that resulted for the Master's glares. He knew damn straight that his loyal and sarcastic butler is enjoying the rare sight. He also hated it whenever Sebastian gets a glimpse of his weak side. So annoying….

"Master, you don't seem to have any recollection of our activities last night. "

"Why? What did we do?" The fragile statured earl brought his hands up in his head, in hopes that it can do any difference of not remembering anything.

"Last night, we continued our pursuit of Jack the Ripper. We succeeded of not sparing her. And unfortunately, we also encountered unexpected shinigamis that made the battle more interesting."

"Wait….her?"

And then it snapped. The memories of last night flooded back including a certain red head homosexual type shinigami and a too serious one in the fighting scene. He recalled chainsaw darting everywhere and weird cinematic looking records shooting up from the sky…

He recalled that it was also raining hard that nigh with shades of red splattered all around the area…

Red.

Madam Red.

"Wait…Madam Red is-"

"Left for dead, sir."

Ciel heard the response he never wanted to know. He knew that his mind had especially blocked that reminiscence, but flashes of what happened kept coming. His body froze and his hands clenched a fistful of fabric. He hadn't really known what to feel. He should be grieving right now for a lost relative, but there were no tears falling. He just shivered and also immediately straightened up. A sudden wave of sadness then struck him about the notion of telling Elizabeth. He assumed that she will most probably be crying to the highest volume. Lizzy was also close to her since the day she knew how to speak after all…

Poor Elizabeth…

Sebastian seemed captivated with the depressive vibes his master was letting out. He knew that the young earl still considered Madam Red as an important person in his life. Sebastian motioned closer to his master to break the silence. Ciel turned to the approaching butler with wonder lingering in his eyes. The raven demon halted to his tracks of sight of someone angelic. His young master's blue eyes reflected his soul, looking awfully pitiful. Sebastian then remembered how lucky he is to have the best soul that no one can even deserve. The innocence and the sorrows stirred perfectly in his hollow insides…

So plain beautiful

"Sebastian?"

"I-"

"My Ciel!" Crimson and sapphire eyes widened at the approaching prince. His high pitched voice echoed in the room with a muffle of tears. His lavender hair messily rested on his shoulders as the foreign accessories that replenished the Indian prince made clanking sounds. Before Ciel knew it, Sohma was now clinging on to him with a suffocating grip on his slender neck. Ciel felt his thins body getting squished with the slightly impulsive prince. On the other hand, Sebastian just stared at them with an unfaltering gaze, a smirk playing in his lips. Agni was standing pleasantly behind Sebastian's back while wearing a worried expression.

"Ciel! Oh my dear Ciel how are you! Thank Surya you're alright!" Sohma rubbed his moist cheeks on to Ciel's. Ciel uttered an annoyed growl and put all of his strength of pushing the brown pigmented prince. Sohma let out a few whimpers of complaint before letting him go.

"I-I'm alright prince Sohma, thank you for your concer-"

"Master Ciel, please accept these fruits that we had especially picked out for you. This offering symbolizes our desire of you getting well." The white-haired servant reached out a basket of exotic fruits that Sebastian had also instantly grabbed and settled on the side table right beside Ciel's bed. The sapphire eyed earl just muttered soft thanks for a response. Agni's expression turned worried again and his lips curved downwards. Ciel took this as a sign of breaking the tension.

"I appreciate it. Thank you, Agni, Sohma. This will make me feel better." Ciel tried to muster the most innocent smile he could. Agni as well as Sohma's expression softened. The prince pounced back at the young master, new tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh Ciel! I really really really really missed you do you know that! Oh how much-" The prince discontinued his sentence when he felt a firm grip from the raven butler on his shoulders, gesturing the best way of breaking someone's joint silently. His crimson eyes reflected flaring flames and his dark locks shadowing his eyes.

"_Please let go of Young Master. The Young Master needs rest_." Sebastian's smile and deep toned voice disturbed everyone in the room. Sohma believed that it was never a good idea of pissing off the raven demon, that in the end, he will kick his prying ass off. Sebastian's grip tightened before completely loosening his grip.

"Well, what would you like for breakfast, young master?" Sebastian stayed still as if nothing happened.

"What are the choices?"

"We have Earl Grey and either Sachertorte, Mon Blanc or scones with strawberry jam."

"Scones..." The young earl continued to massage his aching neck and his lungs craving a mouthful of oxygen.

"Very well, My Lord. Please wait for a minute or two, young Master." When Sebastian was about to stomp away, a whining voice stopped the now busy butler on his tracks.

"Sebastian! What about us! We haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Sohma pouted. Agni then whispered something inaudible to Sebastian and headed out together with him.

"I'll go with Sebastian to the kitchen so I could also serve something for my prince."

"Serve me some curry!"

"Yes, my prince." Sebastian's brow twitched and sighed at the thought of someone entering his private kitchen of perfect cuisine. The royal servant slapped his clothed fist on to Sebastian's back that resulted for Sebastian's death glare thrown at him. They made their way out of Ciel's chamber and the two young masters kept silent before the echoing footsteps in the hallway stopped. Sohma smiled and just relaxed on the cushion, his amethyst eyes examined the almond colored walls. Sun rays also started to peep through the translucent curtains as the clock resting on the desk read 7:04 a.m.

Ciel also decided to stay quiet and leant his cold body on the wall behind him, his legs spread out beneath the comforters carefully. He then heard Sohma standing up and settled on the pristine sheets and his dangled hands rested on the colorful lungi* he wore around his waist.

"So, Ciel, how are you and Sebastian?" The young master didn't seem to register what he had said at first. But soon after, an unexpected answer rang in his head but he didn't just wanted to show it.

"What do you mean?" Ciel tried to act as vague as possible. But his cheeks betrayed him and Sohma's growing smirk seemed to know everything.

"I know it, Ciel." Oh, yes. He hated it when the naïve and childish prince suddenly turns into a mature and wise one, but only in front of Ciel and Agni. He always acts all annoying but in truth he knew better. Sohma may ask one hell of a lot of silly questions, but it wasn't for nothing. Sohma knew how to cope with different personalities, he knows how to make everything that is so simple twisted, and most of all, he knows how to _manipulate_. Those innocent lavender eyes is alike Ciel's, acting all pitiful and innocent, but a demon behind it and _beside_ it…..

_What a great future king India will be having. _

"You know what?"

"Stop acting dumb, my friend."

"You're the one who's beating around the bush."

"What are your real _feelings_?" Sohma replaced the Sebastian-like smirk to an angelic one.

"About what?"

"What do you feel towards Sebastian?" Ciel then looked directly at the prince. The horrible reminiscence 2 days ago flooded back. Pain surged in and regret transported in different parts of his body. He promised that it was the biggest mistake of his life and he had no plans of doing it again….

_Neither of falling in love._

"What do you mean? Our relationship is simply connected by a contract in the means of having a servant and master relationship. What do you expect me to feel?"

"You're always together, Ciel. There is no way you wouldn't at least feel _something_."

"What is that something?"

"Friendship and_…..love_?"

"What the hell? We're both men and you know i-"

"I thought that you are actually the type of person who doesn't care of differences as well as equality. Then why is gender a matter for you?"

"He's my butler." Ciel tried his best of keeping his façade together and his eyes remain dull and emotionless. He was also stiff, which the prince noticed.

"You can fool everyone. But change me."

"Whether if I tell you or not, will it make any difference?"

"Maybe we could work on it."

"No."

"We can."

"No need."

"Why?"

_Demons can't feel…_

"_I'm over him_."

"_What_?"

"I simply learned my _lesson_."

"But-

"We're back!" The voice made both men jerk up as the oaked door slammed open. Agni stomped in with his specialty curry and Sebastian carted a platter of scones with strawberry jam and Earl grey. Sohma immediately shut his mouth as Ciel seem to be caught off guard.

"What's with those faces?" Agni cheekily inquired. Both Sohma and Ciel turned to each other and just gave him a smile. Sebastian seemed to ignore them and prepared his master's breakfast. Ciel thenn felt his heart beat racing in miles per second when he thought of Sebastian hearing it and seemed to just brush it away. Gis inner turmoil boiled and his face turned to hot pink. Sohma giggled silently and Agni threw a questioning look at each other.

After a while, Sebastian was now done and stapled back his signature smirk.

"Master, I apologize if we took for a while. Here are the scones highlighted with strawberry jam prepared with delicacy and the best Earl Grey tea as refreshment." Sebastian reached out a plate of scones and Ciel grabbed it quickly. Sebastian noticed the slight tremor on his arms and the bright shade of pink dying his master's cheeks. The raven butler smirked and thought that this is the best chance of throwing his vulgar statements.

"Master, may I ask why you're blushing?"

"I-I'm not blushing! It's due to the fever!"

"Oh, really? Why? Have we barged in in an appropriate timing? Where you talking something we are not meant to hear."

Sebastian was definitely just kidding. But his eyes widened when he saw Ciel's blue eyes widen in fear and his cheeks turned redder. Sohma also seem to be shocked but made an opposite reaction as his master.

"Shut up!"

Sohma laughed hysterically on his knees and Agni was just in the corner, not seeming to cope in the conversation.

"-hic- That was….j-just so tr-" Before finishing, Ciel instantly brought his slender framed hands and covered Sohma's mouth. Ciel was still blushing and Sohma stopped laughing. Sebastian all didn't sort of understand but still found the two rather amusing.

"Don't say unnecessary things! He might actually believe it!"

"Y-Yeah…ha…he..haha.."

Ciel then retrieved his plate of half eaten scones and proceeded on finishing the rest. Sohma also ate the abandoned curry and Sohma was beside him like a baby sitter ready to wipe any stains on the prince's mouth. The air was quiet between Ciel and his butler and the thumping of fork colliding in the crunchy crust of the pastry the only sound. Ciel also noticed that Sebastian opened his lips and is about to say something, but decided not to when Ciel shot him a don't-even-ask glare at him.

"Sebastian, what is our schedule for today?"

"Well, first we are going to continue the signing of documents that we didn't get to finish yesterday and we will proceed on your daily lessons right after that. There is also a scheduled lunch meeting with Mr. Coyle Berham that I presumed was the one you wanted to kick out. There is also another signing of papers regarding Madam Red's scheduled quick funeral tomorrow at around 2:30 p.m."

A sting of pain and guilt throbbed in Ciel's chest regarding Madam Red. He had wanted to forget about it but it seems like it is unavoidable. "Prepare my wardrobe for the day."

When Sebastian was about to do his ritual of putting his right hand on his chest whenever his Lord was about to order something, Sohma then again interrupted with a querulous voice.

"But Ciel is sick! Can't he just move it tomorrow!"

"I agree with Prince Sohma, Master Cie-

"Well, I'am the Master of this manor and I order you to not disturb me from my job of being the ear-"

"BUT YOU ARE SICK! WHAT WILL WE DO IF THE EARL IS SICK AND BEDRIDDEN! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT IT WILL MAKE YOUR JOB HARDER?!"

"Sebastian, I order you to-"

"Perhaps prince Sohma is right. You should really res-"

"Sebastian!"

"Oh, yes, My Lord."

"Sebastian!" Agni's pleading voice made the flaring earl look back. He really had not time of dealing with such complaints. He impatiently shifted on his bed and placed the empty plate on the cart and then stood up.

"Agni, no need to-

"Think about it Sebastian! A butler's first priority is his master's health and safety! What kind of butler will drain his fevered master for a day! What a shame!"

Then it struck Sebastian deeply. He really felt guilty and imperfect that he hadn't thought about that. What kind of butler will allow his master to work with that high of temperature? Absurd!

Before Ciel could blink, his crimson eyed butler had swept him from the carpeted floor back to the fluffy sheets of his bed. Sebastian has tucked him in in a demon's pace and suddenly knelt on one knee on the ground beside the stunned master.

"I apologize of my rudeness, young master. I had forgotten my first priority. What a shame it is to have an imperfect butler like me." Sebastian swore that he saw his master blush under the sheets. Ciel tried to whimper and shot up but Sebastian expertly pinned him down. The earl kicked and bit until he was exhausted and decided to settle on the matter.

"Sebastian. It is not my fault if we get any more delays!"

"Yes. Hush now, my sweet master. You have to rest." Sebastian leant and placed a feather like kiss that made Ciel turn away to hide the spreading blush. Agni and Sohma just chuckled softly under their breaths.

"D-don't do that! And don't call me 'sweet!'"

"Yes,Yes."

Sebastian muttered a few things – _threats _if he finds the master not in his room and if the master even moved an inch out of his bed. Sebastian smiled gently at his resting master and is on the way of canceling today's activities and to fetch some medicinal herbs that Sebastian always believed is effective than any other preserved pills. Sebastian winked at them until he completely vanished from sight. Sohma and Agni then sat on both corners of the rooms imitating bodyguards. Neither of the three talked and the quiet humming of the air conditioner at the right corner of his nightstand lulled Ciel to sleep.

_Seriously. This is going to be a boring and tiring day. _

Ciel then allowed his mind to drift from different thoughts when a certain notion made his clear blue eyes shot open again.

_"I'm over him."_

Ciel then thought that this is the best time of analyzing things. Was he really over him yet? Or was he still lying to himself?

He shook his head. _I'am over him_….

_I swear that I won't get affected by Sebastian's tiny whims and his sweet gestures. _

_I will not believe him anymore…_

_I will not believe in **love** anymore…_

_I can get through this excruciating pain every time I see him…_

_Every time I see him with another person…_

_I will not have my hopes up in this twisted fairy tale…_

_I can definitely forget this feeling someday by…_

_By…_

_Maybe starting off with acting?_

Exactly.

**Author's Note: It is done! yepee! More kuro characters! Oh well…..this is just some introduction on how Ciel caught in to the conclusion of practicing himself on not getting affected by sebby by acting! Well I hope you like it and stay tuned to those who are waiting for my His Master series!**

**Vocabulary:**

**Surya- Indian God of the Sun**

**Lungi- a draped and colorful skirt that men wore in India**


End file.
